


OC

by StarkIndustries33



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 7x01, F/M, M/M, Multi, Negan Being Negan, Sad, but it'll lead up to storyline, hes a little shit, mostly ricks thoughts, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkIndustries33/pseuds/StarkIndustries33
Summary: In the beginning, there was nothing. Now it is only Negan. We are all Negan.





	1. Control

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what I imagined Negan had in mind for Rick instead of simply showing him his place by threatening others. Don't hate me even though I love Negan more than I should (I love Rick more though). No beta. Feedback is great, x.

Rick couldn’t imagine it becoming any worse but that was for the childish to believe. Negan was dragging him away through the gravel to the camper. After Negan’s spiel, _“You provide for me, you answer to me, you belong to me.”_ Rick had grown increasingly submissive and subdued. He lost Abraham first and Glenn next. It was similar to coming to a hard stop with a brick wall. What happened next was the chance of his son losing a limb. Rick understood the lengths Negan went to gain control. He’d gone just as far but this was equal to dealing with the Governor.

Rick scrambled when he was more or less tossed into the camper’s floor. He was skittish, panicked and hurting. The last time he felt that distraught was Lori’s death. Despite everything she’d done to him in the end that left him with Judith. His daughter and not. Distracted by his thoughts, he didn’t notice that Negan slammed his hatchet down onto the table. He didn’t attempt to reach for it either. There were words floating between them but all he caught was the opposing man’s smile and nothing more. His goddamned dimpled smile. It was a slap in the face. “…lessons need to be learned and taught, Rick. You cannot pull shit with me. I will not let that shit fly. You see that. Your friend’s head is bashed in. Maybe he was your right hand, the Asian, right?” Negan chuckled, always having the grandest time. It could be worse.

He was challenged to go for the hatchet and so he did; as angry and torn he was, taunted and instigated he reacted. Rick grabbed the handle just to be spun on and faced with the barrel of a gun. One step matched just to be a step behind. He hadn’t said anything yet. Negan was a talker, a show maker. He made it easy to listen and assess. For someone as loquacious as he was, Negan was highly attentive. Rick lowered the hatchet and handed it over as it was asked for. He sunk to the floor beside the seats of the dining table and watched Negan start up the camper. He didn’t know where they were going but it was away from the grisly scene and everyone else, including Negan’s people. It grew quiet and then not all at once. There were groans and growls beginning to surround them. Left to the sounds and haplessness of the dead. Then they parked. Rick didn’t see the point in asking questions. Did he need to?

“To the back, Pretty Ricky.” Negan answered, chiming in on a timely manner to his thoughts. Rick hesitated and squared his jaw, finding it difficult to meet Negan’s eyes without a hint of disdain. When he didn’t rise up to his feet he was snatched up by his jacket and heaved upward. He once again struggled to stand on his own, reminded of who he had just lost and how quickly it all spiraled. He swallowed and didn’t bother refraining from crying. A choked noise rose up from the bottom of his throat. He couldn’t fight Negan as he laid him on his back on the bed and removed his jacket from his shoulders. It was delicate and more than he seemingly deserved. Considering what was up and coming. He stared at the ceiling of the van and only honed in on the situation after he felt a pair of fairly cool hands working their way up his torso. He winced, sore and ultimately disgusted and uncomfortable. 

Negan’s own beard brushed at his bare neck and scruff. “I keep my word. I didn’t want my men, and yours, to have to hear you when it came to this. I can be nice, can’t I? It’s just that Lucille is such a beauty and I get uncontrollable around her.” Negan rose up again to look down at Rick. He knew his expression revealed his dread. His face was wet with tears and before pinning his arms above his head, Negan used his index finger to wipe the tears from his cheek. It was intimate yet what was to come next was all roughness and dominance to put him properly into his place. Rick could kill him. He _would_ kill him. He could fight him to the death but Negan was slightly bigger with a group twice the size of his own, if even that.

Some minutes then, Rick was naked and Negan was just beginning to undo his pants. He had gone as far as removing the leather jacket, leaving his t-shirt. It left Rick feeling vulnerable and truly naked. Broken down to his core. Never in his mind had he ever considered being with a man or allowing one to go as far as where it was taking him then. There was blanking out, blurs, and clear distinct moments. There was pain and the fact that he was tensed up didn’t help either. Saliva didn’t do very much to help and he was sure that was Negan’s point overall. He didn’t imagine finding it enjoyable. There wasn’t any sense of optimism to excuse what was happening to him. Negan was grunting, the camper shifting from the thrusts alone beside the thumping and groans of the walkers outside. He didn’t care about them for once. Rick bit down into his bottom lip and simply refused to make anymore noises, refused to plead.

Negan had a hand cupped atop of his head, his elbow slightly tucked against the top of Rick’s shoulder. His knees were tucked against his chest. This way Negan could use his weight to pin him entirely. He was too tired to attempt to fight him in the moment. His lower half ached and between that and the general terror it was, he felt sweaty. The last few seconds especially made him feel the dirtiest. Not even killing a man surmounted to the disgust. Negan’s breath was too hot on his neck and he was too alone. No, he thought, alone was best. No one could see him like that despite the hints of what exactly his placement and meaning was to Negan. When Negan finished, and pulled out thankfully, on his stomach he felt a lurch in his throat and belly. He could have been sick. It hadn’t been particularly erotic or pleasurable but his body betrayed him. His cock was partially hard and he hated his body for reacting the way it did. Rick shuddered and watched Negan move around the camper. He grabbed a roll of paper towels he found and tossed it to Rick. “Clean yourself up. You have an image to uphold. Hm.” Negan commented, always sarcastic and quick to make a comment. Rick sat up slowly, visibly shaking. He took sheet upon sheet of the paper towels to rid of the evidence on his stomach and between his legs so there was no dampness. Rick swallowed and got dressed and stopped midst Negan coming towards him again. He squatted down in front of him and cupped Rick’s jaw, sure to catch his eyes. “Remember who you belong to. You provide for me. Say yes.” Negan demanded.

“Yes.” Rick replied on a shaky note.

“You answer to me.”

“Yes.” 

“You belong to me.” 

“… Yes.” Rick breathed and dropped his eyes, ringlets of curls falling forward into his eyes. 

“That's my boy. Finish getting dressed. We’re heading back.” Negan said easily and rose up. Rick squeezed his eyes shut and caught his breath. When he could find some sense of his composed self, Rick combed his fingers through his hair and tried to appear as if nothing at all happened. Negan was truly in charge of them all now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm bad at this whole uploading at a relatively good time thing. I've had bad writer's block for a while now. My tumblr is xotabek.tumblr.com if you ever wanna chat or encourage my lazy ass. x

They were back home, him and Michonne. Rick laid on his back of their mattress, Michonne facing away from him on the opposite side. He breathed quietly. Everything seemed so wrong but it had since he woke up in that hospital alone. This was much worse. 

After being taken by Negan, the two of them had driven back. He tried to give off this impression of being put together in spite of everything. It was hard to see his worth past belonging to Negan wholly. It made his stomach churn. He was practically dismissed from the camper. Rick's usually bow legged walk was more of a limp but no one questioned it. Afterwards, after Negan and his men left, his group tried to put the pieces together slowly. Something like tape that was temporary but strong enough for the time being.

As soon as they all got back to Alexandria, he went to his house and showered. Scrubbing at his skin made him feel better. The warm water washed away the dirt and sweat. Rid of Negan's smell and the panting breaths that had been on his neck. He swallowed and turned so the water poured down his back and he placed his palms onto the tiled wall. Its coolness grounded him in place for a little while until he disappeared into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel, and fell asleep. 

Now, things were no better. Days later he felt troubled and pinned, figuratively, under Negan's watch. When his thoughts could no longer distract him, Rick turned back over and inched his way over to Michonne's side so that he could spoon her. In some ways, he'd felt comfortable with the fact that he had been chosen. If it were to happen to anyone else he would feel like that was his fault too. When his son had almost been hurt and sodomized by a man once, he panicked and searched for anything to say to save him. He couldn't let the same thing happen to anyone else. Rick could never be selfish. There was always a bigger picture. 

-

At Negan's arrival, he was much more compliant. He kept his head down, carried Lucille for him. He expected the very same outcome as their last meeting but it appeared that Negan was far more interested in exploring Alexandria. Whilst trailing behind the head Savior, he found Spencer moving to walk alongside him. "We have to do something. Letting them take out things isn't right."

"We don't have a choice." Rick said, the words empty and seemingly floating around. If one could have a quality picture of despair it would be him and the lot of them. 

"There is a choice." Spencer seethed heatedly and glanced towards Lucille. Rick knew that. Taking out Negan didn't necessarily mean things would be any easier for them. The Saviors were large in number and thorough. One down didn't count for the remainder of them set loose. When nightfall came and Negan decided it was time to leave and more than half of Alexandria's goods were his own, he invited Rick to come along. The invitation didn't actually mean he had any real choice in the decision. Rick was more intimidated by what was to come of seeing the Savior compound than the fact that he was being allowed to see the compound at all. 

"Ride with the others," Negan told the driver of his truck and climbed into the driver's seat. He rolled down the window to the passenger side and whistled for Rick to come along instead of standing there. "You've got Lucille, right? Com on now." He grinned and Rick's stomach twisted in knots. Those of his people that had milled around watched on and he leaned forward to get his feet moving. There was a sense of shame and hidden anxiety he felt. The times when he could escape what Negan had done to him was a breath he could appreciate and in the next moment feel as if he was falling apart in front of everyone he loved. At their arrival on the compound, after some time of keeping mental checks and street names of where they were going, he stepped out of the truck and watched Negan command the Saviors to unload their goods. He came around to the front of the truck and met Rick. At last he took Lucille and a heavy hand from Negan was place on one of his shoulders. The touch of it grounded him in reality. 

In passing to enter the compound he noticed Daryl and made eye contact. Dusk was inevitable by that point. Sheer curiosity shared between them both. Was he okay? Was he in danger? Had they hurt him? Rick dropped his eyes and continued under the urging hand on him. His remaining thoughts lingered on whether or not Negan planned on touching him again. On their walk, they passed a room where a couple of women milled in black outfits and majority dresses. He didn't question it just yet and it slipped his mind when the two of them, he and Negan, entered what appeared to be his bedroom. It shouted Negan and didn't belong in the apocalypse and mayhem. Negan parted from Rick and propped Lucille against the wall by the door then gestured with a hand. "Sit down on the couch, Pretty Ricky. I think we have some talking to do." He walked around himself and lowered then lounged on the dark sofa. Rick hesitated and followed suit by sitting across from him. He was on the edge and held his hands together loosely. 

"What is there to talk about? I thought you'd done just about enough talking and explaining." Rick sort of rasped. His tone had gone lifeless and softer since the two last met. 

"Plenty to talk about. Such as how I treated you last time. I know I was rough. I should've done better but you know why I did it. You were yanking my chain. Trying to pull the wool over my eyes. Soften the blows of your losses." He explained as if Rick needed deep and thorough reasons as to why he'd been forced into it in his weariest and hardest of moments. Rick clenched his jaw and looked away, trying to find any and everything that would take him away. "So, instead, I'll show you the better side of myself. Doesn't that sound good? I haven't been on a date since before my wife. My actual one before this all turned into a shit show. A date is a nicer term. Right? I picked you up from your home and brought you back to mine for dinner and a cuddle or two. Something like that. You'll get your own room if you get tired."

"You're making me stay the night here to go on a date with you?" His eyes returned to the man in front of him. Rick's lips parted in awe and most importantly disgust. He wanted to tell Negan he was out of his mind. He wanted to say that he was downright sick. Not because he had an interest in men but purely for what he stood for and was standing for. 

"That and that Spencer guy--man do you have a weight on you when you go back--he wants to dethrone you. Otherwise, that's about it. It came to me while I was in Alexandria but then, I was thinking Alexandria would have been much more homier." He smiled and shook his head. "Dinner at your place next time."


End file.
